somebody will come here
by amakuchame2
Summary: Sasuke selama ini menyukai neji dengan diam-diam yang ternyata neji sudah pacaran dengan itachi diam-diam. dan naruto, ia tiba-tiba datang ke atas panggung gak bisa bikin summary. SasuNaruSasu / ItaNeji. shounen-ai, boys love. chapter 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody will come here**

**Naruto's character belong to masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**I'm just own the plot.**

**Enjoy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^XD**

**06.45 **Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur 16 tahun itu sudah berdiri di depan cermin lengkap dengan seragam Konoha High school nya. Ia memperhatikan refleksi wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Rambut hitam kebiruan, bentuk hidung dan bibir bagus, alis rapi, kulit putih orang jepang. Warna matanya seperti batu onyx bentuknya tegas dan terkesan dingin, sangat gagah.

Sasuke buru-buru merapikan model rambut spiky I bagian belakang nya sekali lagi lantas mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"ohayou, Sasuke" suara yang selalu terdengar ramah itu menyambut Sasuke setiap paginya.

"hn, ohayou aniki." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke aniki nya itu.

Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk mengikat dasi saat menuruni tangga. Entah kenapa meskipun sudah berkali-kali di bongkar pasang dasi itu tidak mau rapih juga. Sasuke berdecak frustasi ketika tiba di anak tangga yang paling bawah.

"Biar aku bantu." Tawar seseorang. Sasuke cukup tersentak saat sebuah tangan langsing dengan jemari yang panjang itu secara telaten merapihkan dasi Sasuke hingga terlihat sempurna.

"waaaa. Neji!" Sasuke agak terlonjak saat melihat laki-laki bersurai coklat panjang dihadapannya.

"ohayou Sasuke." Sosok itu menyapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum anggun. Tanpa sadar semburat merah terlihat kentara di wajah Sasuke yang putih itu.

"hn, ohayou Neji." Balas Sasuke sambil mengatur degup jantungnya. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama, tapi setiap melihat Neji di pagi hari Sasuke selalu merasa jantungnya mendadak berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sasuke, Neji, ayo sarapan." Suara yang cukup besar itu terdengar dari dapur.

Sasuke dan Neji saling pandang untuk beberapa detik kemudian saling melemparkan senyum masing-masing.

"ayo Neji, aniki sudah bawel tuh" tanpa sadar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Neji dan mengajak laki-laki itu ke meja makan.

Setibanya mereka di meja bulat itu sudah terhidang sarapan khas buatan Uchiha Itachi, yaitu sandwich serta susu hangat. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Itachi dan Neji duduk di hadapannya mulai menikmati sandwich dan suusu coklat hangat nya.

"Aniki, kenapa nggak memanggil ku kalau Neji udah datang" keluh Sasuke sambil menggigit sandwich isi tomatnya.

"eh, itu karena aku baru dating waktu kamu turun tadi kok Sasuke" jelas Neji yang hanya di tanggapi Itachi dengan pandangan 'tuh, denger sendiri'.

Semalam Itachi pulang dari kantor dengan naik kereta karena mobil dinas nya sedang di perbaiki di bengkel, karena itu pagi ini ia tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke untuk ke sekolah dan meminta tolong ke Neji untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya itu ke sekolah mengingat rumah mereka yang cukup berdekatan dan searah menuju sekolah.

Setelah selesai menyantap sandwich dan susu coklat hangatnya Neji membantu Sasuke dan Itachi untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka. Semenjak peninggalan kedua orang tuanya secara sekaligus rumah yang lumayan besar inni sudah tidak memiliki pembantu lagi, dan saat ini Itachi lah yang bertugas untuk membanting tulang mencari nafkah.

"Itachi-san kami berangkat dulu ya, makasih buat sarapannya" Neji membungkuk sopan.

"ah, iya sama-sama. Maaf, merepotkan mu pagi-pagi Neji." Balas Itachi sambil melirik adik nya. Sasuke tersenyum sebal, jelas Itachi sedang menyindirnya.

"gak masalah kok, kalo gitu kami pergi dulu Itachi-san" pamit Neji lantas pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang ada dapur di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Itachi melambaikan tangannya sampai kedua orang itu menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

Di halaman rumah Sasuke sudah bertengger sebuah mobil mewah milik Neji di sana. Baru saja Sasuke mau membuka pintu mobil gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Neji yang berdiri diam di belakangnya.

"ada apa Neji?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung.

"ah, sepertinya hp ku ketinggalan di ruang makan. Aku ke dalam dulu ya Sasuke" kata Neji lalu melesat ke dalam. Sasuke mengangguk dan memilih untuk menunggu Neji di dalam mobil saja.

Sasuke menyamankan dirinya saat duduk di bangku penumpang. Ia memperhatikan interior dalam mobil keluaran eropa itu. Mobil Neji jelas beda jauh dengan mobil dinas Itachi. mobil Neji mahal dan mewah dan di desain dengan sentuhan klasik-modern yang menggambarkan citra Neji. Sasuke menyesap parfum mobil itu. Bau khas Neji, bau yang sangat ia sukai.

**XXX**

"Itachi-san, aku meninggalkan hp ku di meja makan." Kata Neji saat memasuki ruang dapur. Disana ia melihat kalau hp nya tengah di pegang oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

"hp ini kan Neji?" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai. Seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu samar-samar beberapa garis meah muncul di pipi Neji.

"ah, siapa yang menyuruhmu membuka hp ku!" Neji berusaha mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Itachi, namun Itachi menghindar.

"memang kenapa? Sepertinya kamu sengaja meninggalkannya di sini" Itachi makin melebarkan seringainya saat menatap wajah Neji yang juga makin memerah.

"a-aku gak sengaja kok" Neji mendadak gagap. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Neji merasa lemah setiap kali mata Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Terlebih lagi ia malu karena Itachi memegang hp nya saat ini, Neji menduga kalau Itachi pasti tadi mengecek folder file di hp Neji dan sulung Uchiha itu menemukan beberapa foto dirinya di dalam sana yang di ambil Neji diam-diam.

"I love you…" Itachi berbisik pelan di telinga Neji sambil memeluk nya dari belakang dan memasukan hp itu kedalam kantong seragam Neji.

"I love you more.." balas Neji dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Perlahan Itachi membalik tubuh Neji untuk menghadap ke arahnya dan membenamkan wajah pemuda Hyuuga itu ke dalam dekapannya sekedar untuk membagi kehangatan sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Neji.

Onyx milik sulung Uchiha itu menatap lavender Neji penuh kasih sayang. Pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya agar bibirnya dapat menjamah bibir Neji untuk saling berpagutan. Tangan besar nya mengusap surai coklat Neji dengan sangat lembut. Neji merasa nikmat saat rambutnya di belai seperti itu.

Itachi menyudahi ciuman dalam mereka lalu bibir dingin miliknya menciumi pipi Neji sementara Neji mengisi paru-paru nya lagi dengan oksigen. Neji memeluk Itachi erat saat perasaan sedih menyeruak di hatinya. Neji sangat mencintai Itachi, begitupun sebaliknya.

"kau lama sekali Neji" kata Sasuke sebal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari Neji duduk dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"maaf Sasuke, tadi aku ke toilet dulu" Neji memilih untuk berbicara bohong. Ia tidak mau Sasuke sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Sebenarnya Neji yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu perasaan Sasuke padanya itu tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Itachi dari Sasuke, namun Itachi meminta nya demikian dengan alasan agar lebih mudah menyimpan rahasia.

Ya, Keluarga terpandang seperti Hyuuga mungkin masih sah-sah saja bergaul dengan keluarga Uchiha yang mengalami kebangkrutan beberapa tahun lalu, tapi kalau berpacaran itu jelas di larang oleh tetua Hyuuga yang memiliki jiwa kuno. Karena itu Itachi dan Neji menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Untuk sementara ini mereka harus bersabar, sampai Itachi bisa mengembalikan perusahaan Uchiha kembali, atau sampai Neji cukup umur untuk membebaskan dirinya dari naungan nama besar Hyuuga.

**XXX**

Brak, brugh, "adaw!","ouch"

Suara kedua orang bertabrakan di ikuti suara rintihan dari dua orang berbeda.

"Apa mau mu, heh?" Sasuke menarik kerah seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya dengan geram. Untuk beberapa saat iris onyx itu mengintimidasi iris berwarna batu safir di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku. Kau duluan yang menabrak ku, Teme!" pemilik mata seindah batu kelahiran menepis tangan putih Sasuke.

"kau memanggil ku apa tadi, dobe?" Sasuke makin men death-glare orang di hadapannya itu.

"kau juga memanggil ku apa, Teme!" pemuda itu rupanya tidak gentar.

Untuk sementara atmosfir di sekitar mereka jadi tegang, dan itu di rasakan oleh siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor sempit itu. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat makanya banyak siswa-siswi yang bertebaran di sepanjang koridor ini. Sasuke sendiri baru kembali dari kantin dan hendak menuju kelasnya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari depan..

Sasuke melirik emblem di seragam Konoha High School milik lawannya nama pemuda itu Uzumaki Naruto, dan emblem itu berwarna merah, berarti ia anak kelas satu. Mengetahui itu makin memuncak saja rasa sebal si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"kau ini masih kelas satu, tapi sudah belagu, uzumaki Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

"oh, curang sekali kalau kamu membawa-bawa tingkatan kelas agar kamu tidak di salahkan, Uchiha Sasuke-senpai" balas Naruto yang ternyata juga habis melihat emblem berwarna biru Sasuke.

Sesungguhnya kemarahan Sasuke sudah mencapai puncaknya terlihat dari tangannya yang makin terkepal seolah siap meninju laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengurungkan diri. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam jangan sampai ia membuat keributan di sekolah karena biang onar di depannya.

'Lupakan Sasuke, biarkan saja anak manja ini.' Sasuke memprovokasikan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Setelah berhasil meredam kepalanya Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto lagi lalu pergi begitu saja.

"hei! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Naruto tak suka karena di tinggal begitu saja. Ia tidak puas karena masalah ini belum selesai.

"hn" jawaban dari Sasuke sungguh membuatnya ingin menerjang senpainya itu. Tapi sayang Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimanapun dia kouhai di sini.

"awas kau Sasuke! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menangis dan minta maaf!" ancam Naruto sambil tertawa keras, tapi tawa itu seketika hilang ketika aura ingin membunuh Sasuke mendadak menyelimutinya.

Pertemuan yang singkat dan tidak memiliki kesan yang indah bagi keduanya.

**XXX**

"sekarang giliran mu Neji, jujur atau berani?" suara Lee terdengar sampai keluar pintu di kelas yang sepi itu.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kelas saat mendengar itu. Entah kenapa ia malah bersembunyi di depan pintu sambil memasang telinganya. Sepertinya Neji, kiba dan Lee sedang bermain _truth or dare_ di dalam kelas sementara penghuni kelas yang lain berhamburan entah kemana. Ya, di kelas itu hanya ada mereka dan di depan kelas hanya ada Sasuke.

"hm, aku pilih jujur saja"jawab Neji setelah berpikir cukup lama, terdengar keluhan dari kiba dan Lee saat itu karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Neji.

"oke, Neji. Sekarang sebutkan nama orang yang kamu suka" kata Lee dengan cepat, kiba menyeringai di seblahnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung shock. Jantungnya berdegup sangat amat cepat. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar nama orang yang di sukai Neji secara mendadak begini. Sasuke makin mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"baik, tapi rahasiakan ini." Kata Neji. Jantung Sasuke makin berdegup kencang.

"jadi siapa Neji?" kata kiba penasaran, di luar sana Sasuke lebih penasaran.

"janji dulu." Kata Neji lagi. Lee dan Kiba mengangguk. Di luar sana Sasuke juga ikut mengangguk.

Neji menarik nafas, suasana menjadi tegang.

"namanya…"

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Ia harap namanya lah yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum Neji.

"namanya Uchiha…."

Sasuke membelalakn mata tak percaya, senyum yang teramat lebar menghiasi wajah nya.

"…Itachi" kata Neji dengan mata menerawang.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke terdiam mematung di depan pintu, senyumnya hilang, matanya yang indah perlahan memerah. Jawaban Neji seolah menggema di telinganya bagaikan petir yang siap menyambarnya kapan saja.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya. Kenapa Uchiha Itachi, kenapa bukan dirinya. Kepala dan pundaknya seakan mendadak ditimpah batu yang teramat berat. Perlahan tubuhnya melemah.

"Tidak mungkin" Sasuke berkali-kali mengulang kata yang sama untuk menegarkan dirinya. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Kenapa Neji malah bilang ia mencintai Itachi, pasti ada yang salah disini.

Sasuke berusaha mengangkat kakinya, dengan langkah berat ia membawa badannya menjauhi ruang kelas itu. Pikirannya sekarang entah kemana, dia terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Rasanya ia benar-benar setengah mati saat ini.

**XXX**

"KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke berteriak keras, suaranya bergema di halaman kosong belakang sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke lupa bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke sini, yang jelas ia hanya melangkah untuk kabur menjauhi kelasnya, menghindar dari sesuatu yang membuat hatinya jadi sangat sakit. Ia benar-benar depresi saat ini, tanpa terasa satu demi satu tetesan air membasahi pipinya yang putih.

Selama ini Sasuke yang mencintai Neji diam-diam, tapi kenapa dari antara banyak orang kenapa harus Itachi yang di cintai Neji, kenapa harus kakak satu-satunya.

"Aishiteru Hyuuga Neji.. aku cinta kamu.." gumam Sasuke sambil terisak, berkali-kali ia menonjok pohon yang ada di hadapannya sampai tangannya terasa nyeri.

Bruagh!

Sasuke menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara yang kuat itu, ia kira pohon yang ia tonjok barusan itu tumbang karenanya. Tapi bukan.

"adududuh.. siapa sih yang teriak-teriak dan nonjok pohon sekarang" suara serak itu mengintimidasi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Oh, jadi kamu ya, Teme!" kata Naruto lagi.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah melihat Sasuke dari atas pohon, dia melihat dari sejak Sasuke baru datang dengan langkah gontai, lia juga melihat saat Sasuke berteriak keras, dan mendengar isak tangis Sasuke saat bergumam sesuatu. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau turun dari pohon dan berusaha berpegangan pada dahan, namun tonjokan Sasuke sungguh luar biasa membuat ia terjatuh.

"ka-kamu dari tadi di situ?!" Kata Sasuke kaget. Ia mendadak seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

"iya, aku tidur di atas pohon." Tutur Naruto berbohong. Dia tau Sasuke akan membunuhnya jika Naruto mengetahu semuanya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menghapus sisa air matanya, tapi air mata itu ternyata masih terus mengalir meki ia menahannya. Dan Naruto melihat itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi dari kejadian yang ia saksikan dari atas pohon sepertinya Sasuke habis di tolak.

"kalau kau berhenti menangis aku janji akan membelikan balon" Kata Naruto sejurus kemudian lalu memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Sasuke tercengang di buatnya.

"apa maksudmu, dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal. Naruto menyeringai.

"kenapa? Kamu nggak suka balon, teme?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya pura-pura lugu.

"aku bukan anak kecil, dobe!" Sasuke mulai geram.

"kalau gitu jangan nangis dong!"

Sasuke terdiam tak bisa membalas saat Naruto melangkah ke arahnya.

"dan namaku Naruto, uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 1-E ,cita-cita ku adalah menjadi presiden. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kata Naruto sungguh-sungguh dengan mata berbinar.

Hening sesaat.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"Hahahahahaha…"

Sasuke merasa sangat geli mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya ia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Orang di hadapannya benar-benar konyol.

"Teme, mentertawakan cita-cita orang itu gak sopan tau!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha.. Do-be!" Sasuke sulit berkomentar saat ia tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya. Perkenalan macam apa itu. Dan dia dengan PD nya berkata begitu. Sasuke menutup wajah nya yang mulai memerah dengan tangan.

"hei, aku serius! Aku marah nih!" Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke sebal hingga pemuda itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"hahaha.. habis kau ada-ada aja sih!" Sasuke sudah berhasil mengatur emosinya lagi tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang tulus untuk Naruto.

"ta-tapi gak perlu sampe segitnya kan, Teme."

Naruto merasakan wajahnya agak memanas saat ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tadi , jatungnya juga tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Sasuke memang sangat tampan, Naruto mengakui fakta itu. Tapi Sasuke yang tersenyum terlihat sangat hangat dan apa ya.. sulit di ungkapkan dengan kalimat. Yang jelas Naruto suka senyum Sasuke tadi.

"hei, kau lebih cocok senyum begitu teme, jadi kelihatan lebih muda." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Ah, Sasuke tidak ingat sejak kapan airmatanya berhenti mengalir, lelucon(?) dari Naruto benar-benar membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang ada di hatinya tadi.

"hn, arigatou." Kata Sasuke datar. Dalam hati ia sendiri terpanah dengan perbuatan adik kelasnya itu.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Yang mau review boleeh. Di tunggu loh :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody will come here**

**Naruto's character belong to masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**I'm just own the plot.**

**Chapter dua.**

**Enjoy ^^^^^^^^^^^^^XD**

Di dalam mobil mewah itu keringat dingin mulai mengucur di kening Hyuuga Neji, giginya bergemeletuk, dan ia terus-terusan mengetuk stir mobil dengan jemarinya. Sesekali Neji melirik handphonenya dengan gusar dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar panik saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, sejak istirahat tadi Sasuke tidak juga kembali ke kelasnya, Neji bahkan membolos dari pelajaran untuk mencari Sasuke di seluruh penjuru sekolah yang sangat luas itu. Neji sudah mencarinya dengan sabar dan teliti, namun nihil, temannya itu tak ada di manapun.

Neji tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke karena handphone dan tas Sasuke di tinggal di kelas. Sudah hampir satu jam setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Neji mulai frustasi, ia sudah lelah mencari Sasuke kemana-mana dan sekarang ia benar-benar takut bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

"Neji!" Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil Neji, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dengan segera Neji membuka pintu bangku penumpangnya.

"Itachi-san! A-aku.." Neji bingung harus bicara apa dengan seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya itu.

Beberapa menit lalu Neji yang sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Itachi dan melaporkan padanya kalau adik bungsunya tiba-tiba hilang dari kelas. Sebenarnya Neji tidak mau menelpon Itachi bila mengingat kakak Sasuke itu sangat sibuk sekarang ini, terlebih mobil Itachi juga sedang di bengkel.

"Sasuke… di mana dia?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada cemas. Neji menggeleng.

"tidak ada, aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sekolah, aku sudah menunggunya lama di sini tapi dia tidak muncul juga." Suara Neji makin melemah.

"kenapa dia bisa gak ada?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya gimana?!" Itachi mulai meninggikan suaranya, hampir kalap.

Itachi memang selalu berlebihan jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Neji memakluminya karena bagi Itachi hanya Sasuke lah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya kini. Seumur hidupnya, dia berjanji tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke atau bila dia lalai dalam mengurusi Sasuke.

"Itachi-san tenanglah.."

"aku mana mungkin bisa tenang Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji agak tersentak, dia memang sudah menduga kalau reaksi Itachi akan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja mental Neji tidak siap dengan bentakan yang mendadak itu. Seluruh tangannya mulai terasa dingin, badannya nyaris gemetar.

"Ne-Neji… maaf.." sesal Itachi sambil memandang lavender yang agak goyah itu. Neji mengangguk.

Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lantas memeluk kekasihnya itu dan membelai surai tipisnya. tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan kegelisahannya pada Neji, Neji tidak salah apa-apa di sini dan pemuda itu pasti sudah berusaha keras mencari Sasuke, terlihat dari wajah Neji yang kelalahan. Neji juga pasti panik seharian tadi. Itachi mencium bibir Neji singkat.

"kau sudah mencari Sasuke di seluruh sekolah?" kata Itachi, kali ini suaranya jauh lebih lembut.

"ya, aku sampai membolos tadi. Aku yakin dia tidak ada dimanapun" kata Neji. Matanya melirik tas Sasuke yang tergeletak di bangku belakang mobilnya. Pikiran Neji melayang, entah kemana pemilik tas berwarna hitam itu berada saat ini, apa dia baik-baik saja, tidak tahukah dia kalau kakak dan temannya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Neji, kita pulang. Kita tunggu Sasuke di rumah." Kata Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji dengan hati-hati.

Neji mengagguk sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak ada di seantero sekolah, kalau pun nanti Sasuke kembali mungkin ia akan pulang ke rumahnya. Neji memasang seatbeltnya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil mewah itu. Di sebelahnya Itachi masih terlihat tegang, meskipun tidak setegang tadi.

**XXX**

"Teme, aku capek. Kamu ngajak main roller coaster berapa kali, huh?" kata Naruto sambil megap-megap mencari udara karena kelelahan, ia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia merasakan perutnya mual.

"baru juga 5 kali. Dasar cemen." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"sudah cukup, aku gak akan terpancing lagi dengan mu." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ada di dekatnya dengan kasar ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan senpai nya itu.

Tadi siang setelah adegan perkenalan merka berdua. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta atau bisa dibilang memaksa adik tingkatnya itu untuk pergi menemaninya membolos dari sekolah untuk melepas stress. Naruto yang awalnya menolak pada akhirnya tak bisa untuk tidak menururti ajakan Sasuke. Karena itulah sekarang mereka di sini, di taman ria.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dengan tenang, matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit, saat ini pikirannya entah kemana. Bayangan Neji kembali muncul lagi di benaknya, meskipun sudah naik roller coaster berkali-kali tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa berpaling dari pemuda bersurai panjang itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia mencari apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

"hei, Teme!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Wajah manis berwarna tan itu memenuhi pandangan matanya saat ini.

"ada apa sih?" Sasuke agak kesal karena iba-tiba di kagetkan begitu.

"sesuai janjiku tadi.. ini balon untukmu, aku kasihnkarena kamu sudah berenti nangis!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil tangannya yang memegang balon berwarna hijau ter ulur kepada Sasuke.

"Hah? Balon?!" Sasuke nyaris melotot dan tidak tau mau berbicara apa lagi. Yang benar saja, masa dia benar-benar di kasih balon sih dengan adik tingkatnya itu.

Duar!

Tanpa memakan waktu lebih lama Sasuke menusuk balon itu dengan kukunya. Balon hijau itu kini sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto menganga.

"TEME! Aku beli balon itu pakai uang loh!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan geram saat memandang wajah stoic-tak-merasa-berdosa nya Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau kira aku anak kecil apa!" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"tapi jangan langsung di pecahin gitu dong! Aku sakit hati nih!" Naruto pura-pura terluka.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "hahahahaha" pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tampang Naruto saat ini. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang seunik Naruto seumur hidupnya. Bisa-bisanya kouhai pirang itu berpikir untuk memberikan balon pada Sasuke.

"kejam! Kau kejam Teme!"

"pfftt.. maaf.. maaf.. aku reflect memecahkannya tadi. hahaha" Sasuke masih memegangi perutnya yang masih geli.

Naruto pura-pura terus merengek pada Sasuke yang sedang mentertawakannya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata pemuda yang lebih muda setahun itu sedang tersenyum senang dalam hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke yang kembali tertawa. Diam-diam Naruto menyimpan fenomena itu di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyudahi tawanya dan memandang tepat di keindahan batu safir milik Naruto. Tangannya mengusap dan mengacak surai pirang tersebut dengan gemas. Dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih pada adik tingkatnya itu. Hari ini Naruto sangat berjasa pada dirinya.

"aku lapar, kau harus mentraktir ku makan, dobe!" kata Sasuke lantas bangkit dari bangku yang tadi ia duduki itu.

"tidaaak, kau yang lapar kenapa harus aku yang mentraktirmu" keluh Naruto, ia melihat dompet bermotif katak nya yang makin tirus karena seharian ini mentraktir Sasuke.

"cepatlah.. habis itu kita langsung pulang!" kalimat Sasuke seperti kalimat perintah. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi hanya mendengus kencang dibelakang Sasuke.

**XXX**

Di kediaman Uchiha, Neji duduk di sofa sambil menundukan kepalanya ia sudah capek melihat Itachi yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar mandir di depannya. Itachi hanya duduk sesekali saat Neji menyuruhnya tenang, tapi baru saja duduk semenit kemudian Itachi berdiri lagi untuk jalan mondar-mandir.

Neji menghela nafas, matanya memandang gelas kosong bekas teh manis buatannya yang baru saja habis di minum oleh Itachi itu. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, sebentar lagi langit akan mengganti warnanya, tapi si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak juga muncul.

Neji mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk pada temannya itu.

Krieek..

Suara pintu terbuka dan seberkas sinar yang kekuningan masuk dalam ruang tamu, kepala Sasuke menyembul dari pintu.

"Sasuke!" Itachi langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. Ia bersyukur karena adik semata wayangnya kembali.

"Aniki, sesak…"

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" dengan segera Sasuke menyentuh tubuh Sasuke memastikan kalau tidak ada yang kurang dari diri otoutonya itu. Memastikan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja.

"aku tidak apa-apa aniki."

"syukurlah…" Itachi kembali memeluk adiknya lagi dengan erat, tadi ia benar-benar takut kalau adiknya kenapa-kenapa. Sekarang hati nya benar-benar lega karena Sasuke sudah kembali. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum lega, ia menghampiri dan berdiri di hadapan kakak-beradik yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"aku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba hilang tadi. Aku dan Itachi-san hamp—"

"DIAM!"

Neji dan Itachi kaget bersamaan saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang barusan memotong ucapan Neji.

"ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu?

Neji membuka mulutnya lagi, tangannya berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ak—"

"KAU TULI?! AKU MENYURUH MU DIAM, NEJI!" kali ini Sasuke memekik sambil menepis tangan Neji. Neji dan Itachi saling berpandangan. Neji mulai ketakutan meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke membentaknya. Apa salahnya?

"Sasuke, kau capek? Sebenarnya ada apa?" Itachi mengusap kepala adiknya, rasa panik mulai menjalar lagi di sekujur tubuhnya. Takut-takut kalau adiknya kesurupan atau apa. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membentak Neji, bahkan rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke membentak Neji. Kecuali…

"aniki, lepas. Aku mau tidur. Kalian berdua pacaran saja sana!" Sasuke menyingkirkan Itachi dari tubuhnya, sembari itu matanya kini menatap tajam pada Neji. Tatapan itu sangat dingin bagaikan pedang dari es yang akan menusuk tubuh Neji pada detik itu.

"Sasuke tunggu!" Itachi segera mengejar Sasuke saat Sasuke mulai berlari dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Di sana Neji masih tercengang, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada Sasuke, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bersikap begitu padanya. Dan lagi, apa maksud ucapan Sasuke barusan?

Neji mendengar suara geduran pintu dan suara Itachi yang terus menerus memanggil Sasuke di atas sana. Tubuh Neji kembali lemas. Ia mencoba berpikir sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan seharian ini.

Cukup lama ia berpikir tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Neji…" suara yang pelan.

Pemilik nama itu menoleh ke arah tangga, dia tidak sadar kalau Itachi sudah ada di sana. Neji melangkahkan kaki nya pelan-pelan ke arah Itachi, ia ingin bertanya pada Itachi tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia ingin Itachi bilang padanya kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, ia ingin..

"Neji kita putus." Kalimat Itachi sukses membuat manik lavender Neji melotot.

"i-Itachi-san.. sebenarnya ada apa?"kata pemuda itu mulai gagap, matanya kini terlihat nanar.

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Neji sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar kacau balau dan pikirannya pun kusut.

"aku sudah bilang padamu untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita, terlebih dari Sasuke. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!"

"aku tidak bilang apa-apa pada Sasuke! Sumpah!"

"KALAU GITU BAGAIMANA SASUKE BISA TAHU, HYUUGA NEJI!?"

Neji terdiam sekuat tenaga ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar saat kalimat-kalimat dari Itachi itu perlahan menyakiti telinga dan perasaannya. Tubuhnya makin lemas.

"sekarang pergilah, jangan perlihatkan wajahmu di depanku lagi." Kata Itachi lagi. Matanya menatap ingin pada Neji yang makin lemas itu. Neji menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan air mata.

"Nggak adil, aku nggak tahu apa salahku.. Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?!"

Neji mememejamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal makin kuat, beberapa detik berlalu namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Itachi.

"baik, aku pergi dari sini." Neji membalikan badannya dan mengambil langkah cepat untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

Bebera saat kemudian Itachi mendengar deru mesin mobil yang mengamuk dari halamannya.

"hati-hati.. Neji.." suara Itachi mulai terdengar parau.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu terduduk lesu di lantai, kekuatan yang menopang kakinya terasa hilang entah kemana. Tadi Itachi sempat melihat saat air mata merembes dari bola lavender Neji. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar pilu.

"SIAL!" Itachi merutuki dirinya sendiri, rasanya ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya setelah ini.

Dia tidak ingin membuat Neji menangis, sungguh ia juga terluka saat menyaksikan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai itu terluka karena dirinya sendiri.

Dia percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Neji. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Neji. Dia tahu tadi siang Neji juga berusaha mencari Sasuke. Dia tahu kalau tadi Neji juga sama paniknya dengan dirinya. Tapi kenapa hanya Neji yang di salahkan.

"maaf… maaf Neji.. aku mencintaimu…"

Tanpa terasa mata onyx yang selalu terlihat gagah itu mulai basah. Itachi menutup matanya perlahan. Dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga Neji baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

**Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin..**

**Maksih buat yang baca FF saya.**

**Saya sangat menghargainyaaa hohoho**

**Kalau mau me-review lagi bolehh.**

**Ah, Maaf kalo banyak typo berkeliaran.**

**Sankyuuuuuuuuuuuu minna-san **


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody will come here.**

**own nothing**

**narusasu / itaneji**

**enjoy**

**.**

sasuke menatap refleksi diri nya yang ada di cermin sambil sekali lagi merapihkan ikatan dasinya. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini, adegan-adegan di hari kemarin benar-benar menguras emosinya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari cermin setelah penampilannya sudah benar-benar rapih.

Sekarang ini masih sangat pagi sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan, sungguh tidak biasanya ia sudah keluar dari kamarnya di jam-jam segini. "Ohayou Sasuke" sasuke mendengar seseorang menyapanya dengan suara yang ramah ketika kakinya menapaki dasar tangga. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"jarang sekali kau bangun pagi, sasuke" Sekali lagi suara yang di tujukan hanya untuk sasuke itu terdengar ramah.

"hn" jawab sasuke singkat. Ia segera berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur untuk menemukan sosok uchiha yang lebih tua.

"apa kau selalu bangun sepagi ini aniki?" sasuke memperhatikan itachi baik-baik, ia cukup takjub dengan apa yang ia liat saat ini. Di depan kompor itu itachi seperti tengah memanaskan sesuatu, yang menarik perhatian sasuke adalah di balik apron yang dikenakannya itachi, ia sudah memakai pakaian kantornya dengan rapih.

"begitulah. Oh, aku sudah menyiapkan roti isi untuk mu, makan saja kalau sudah lapar" itachi tersenyum sambil berkata demikian. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke meja makan yang ada di hadapannya dan ia menemukan porsi sarapan pagi nya sudah tersaji hangat di sana.

"aku sedang memanaskan susunya, tunggu sebentar lagi" sambung itachi yang sekali lagi hanya di respon anggukan oleh sasuke. Sasuke duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang sambil memandang sekali lagi ke punggung itachi, di punggung nya itulah itachi meletakan semua bebannya.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Aku mengunyah roti yang isi buatan itachi dengan perlahan, ini hanya roti isi tapi ini selalu terasa lebih baik dari pada makanan mahal di manapun. Roti isi yang selalu di buat itachi setiap paginya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Terbayang oleh ku, Sejak peninggalan orang tua kami beberapa tahun lalu, tanpa aku sadari bahwa selama ini aku selalu bergantung dan bermanja pada itachi tanpa aku tahu bagaimana kehidupan itachi di luar sana saat ia membanting tulangnya sendiri untuk memberiku makanan.

"oke, ini susu nya sasuke!" itachi menyajikan segelas susu hangat di hadapanku sebelum ia duduk di tempatnya untuk memakan sarapan buatannya sendiri.

"hn" aku mengangguk singkat.

"hari ini kau ada kegiatan eskul? Mau ku jemput jam berapa?" ucap itachi sambil mengunyah roti isi nya. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan wajahnya lagi, terlihat oleh ku di sekitar matanya kini membentuk sebuah lingkaran hitam. Itachi yang selalu segar kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Saat ini itachi memang tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya selama ini itachi selalu tersenyum di hadapanku. Betapa lelah pun hari-hari nya ia tidak pernah mengeluh di hadapan ku, bahkan di periode seperti ini juga.

Aku memijat kepalaku yang terasa kembali sakit saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat aku mendengar itachi berteriak keras kepada seseorang, kepada kekasihnya. Kembali terbayang oleh ku adegan saat kemarin itachi duduk di lantai tanpa berkata apapun dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar.

Aku menekan kepalaku semakin keras hingga terasa sakit. Kami-sama apa yang telah ku lakukan.

"aniki, maaf..." kataku tulus. Aku dapat melihat itachi agak bingung mendengar ucapanku yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"kenapa sasuke?" tangan besar itachi mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan menemukan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah kelelahnnya. Membuatku makin membenci diriku sendiri.

"tentang neji, aku..." "sasuke, aku sudah putus dengan neji."

Aku menatap itachi saat ia memutus kalimatku. "Sejak awal memang tidak seharusnya aku berpacaran dengannya" itachi tersenyum lemah.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Kenapa? Kenapa itachi tersenyum? Kenapa ia bertingkah seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak memarahiku. Aku sudah egois padanya, setidaknya aku pantas untuk di pukul atau di aku sudah membuat nya berpisah dari kekasihnya?

"aniki... apa kau tidak apa-apa kehilangan neji seperti ini?" tanyaku kemudian. Itachi terdiam beberapa saat, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku itachi malah berkata "kau sangat berharga untukku sasuke, kebahagiaanmu lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini"

Aku benar-benar merasa sangat di khianati.

**XXX**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Well, Senpai. Aku sangat menyesal memberikan nomor HP ku pada mu" Naruto menggerutu di samping sasuke saat melewati koridor sekolah yang luas namun sepi itu.

"kau yang memaksaku untuk menyimpan nomor mu kemarin, dobe" "karena itu aku bilang aku sangat menyesal sekarang, teme!" dengus naruto sebal.

Tepatnya, tadi pagi saat naruto sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kasur yang sangat nyaman, ia terbangun karena suara telpon yang mengganggu. Telpon dari sasuke di pukul 05.00 dini hari.

Uchiha sasuke itu tidak segan-segan untuk memaksa naruto untuk segera bangun dan mengancam naruto untuk menjemputnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang, berada di sekolah dua jam lebih awal sebelum waktu yang seharusnya. Naruto mendengus sebal, ia juga heran mengapa ia mau-mau saja menuruti permintaan senpainya tersebut.

"berhentilah mengeluh, dobe" kata sasuke datar. "kau tidak berhak bilang begitu, teme!" dengus naruto. Dasar sasuke, ia bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di depan kelasnya dan melirik naruto sebelum ia membuka pintu kelas. "apa?" kata naruto karna merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh dari sasuke.

"ini kelas Dua. Sana ke kelas mu." Titah sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Naruto mendecih. "tidak mau, di kelas ku pasti belum ada orang" jawab naruto, karena sasuke tidak ada tanda-tanda mau mebuka pintu ia berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu kelas Dua-A tersebut. "aku menunggu di kelas mu saja, senpai."

"hei!" sasuke memutar matanya malas saat naruto lebih dulu masuk ke kelas nya tanpa segan-segan. Sasuke baru akan menarik naruto dari luar sebelum saat ia mendengar naruto berkata "loh, ternyata sudah ada orang"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar perkataan naruto. Sudah ada orang sepagi ini di kelasnya? Yang benar saja? Karena penasaran sasuke segera masuk ke kelas untuk melihat kira-kira siapa teman sekelasnya yang begitu rajin karena sudah datang sepagi ini.

"neji..." bertapa terkejutnya sasuke saat ia melihat sosok anggun itu sudah duduk di pojok ruangan kelasnya. Oh, dari sekian banyak teman sekelasnya kenapa harus neji yang harus dia temui pagi-pagi begini.

Sasuke sengaja datang sepagi ini agar ia bisa menghindari neji, tapi ternyata perhitungannya salah. Karena ternyata neji sudah datang lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Neji yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam ruangan hening itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Matanya agak melebar saat menemukan sasuke yang sudah berdiri bersama... entah siapa, neji tidak tahu.

"sasuke..." suara neji terdengar sangat lemah ketika menyebut nama itu. Saat melihat langsung ke mata onyx milik sasuke tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak di dadanya. marah, benci dan kesal bercampur dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bergeming saat lavender itu seolah ingin menusuknya dengan tatapan tajam. Berbeda dengan itachi yang terlihat lebih tegar, tatapan neji terlihat jauh lebih rapuh. Tampak jelas saat sasuke menyadari mata lavender yang seharusnya terlihat indah itu kini menjadi agak bengkak dan kemerahan.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan atmosfir aneh yang ada di sekitarnya karena ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. "hei, teme pulang sekolah nanti kau harus mentraktirku" tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke, karena pemuda itu kini tengah terjebak oleh atmosfir yang aneh "sebagai tanda terimakasih mu, karena aku sudah menemanimu seharian kemarin dan sudah menjemputmu pagi-pagi hari ini" tambah naruto.

Mendengar itu Neji menggertakan giginya sambil mengepal tangan erat-erat. Ia segera berjalan ke arah pintu di mana sasuke berdiri mematung di sana.

"apa?" kata sasuke saat neji menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. "eh? Ada apa ini?" naruto bingung dengan kejadian yang berlangsung begitu cepat itu. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa memilih untuk diam saja, tapi dirinya tentu memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

"sasuke, katakan padaku apa salahku.." neji menarik nafasnya sebentar "kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk bersama dengan itachi-san?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming saat neji memakinya. Saat itu ia merasakan tangan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu gemetar.

TBC

Next chapter bakal update tiga hari lagi.

Alurnya sangat kecepetan ya? well, Please RnR's


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau melihat mata Neji. Atau..

"jawab Sasuke, kenapa kau membenciku. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan padamu kemarin?!" suara Neji makin meninggi.

"lepas.." Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya untuk tidak melihat Neji.

"kemarin kau tiba-tiba menghilang, aku mencarimu seharian hingga aku bolos dari kelas." Sasuke terdiam mendengar suara Neji yang makin parau "aku menunggu mu kembali sampai pulang sekolah, Itachi-san bahkan membentakku saat tau kamu tidak ada di mana-mana" perkataan Neji terputus sebentar.

"kemarin aku juga sama paniknya dengan Itachi-san. Tapi, kenapa kau.."

"Diam!"

Neji melebarkan matanya dan benar-benar terdiam. Naruto yang juga ada di sana ikut terkekejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang bisa di bilang amat kuat itu.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu Neji, itu tidak adil.." Sasuke berhasil melepaskan tangan Neji yang merenggut kerah seragamnya. "kalau kau terlihat seperti mau menangis gitu, seolah di sini aku adalah orang jahatnya." Tambah Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu?" Neji agak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"dari semua ini kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya juga, Hyuuga!"

"apa—mmmhhh" Neji membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. Ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut. Neji mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga dan mendorong Sasuke, tapi pemuda berambut raven itu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"teme, apa yang—" Naruto yang 'orang luar' tidak paham harus bertindak bagaimana karena ia belum mengetahui jalan ceritanya, tapi yang ia tahu perbuatan Sasuke saat ini sepertinya salah. Sungguh tidak benar untuk merebut ciuman dari orang lain. Dan, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka melihat adegan di hadapannya itu, atau ia tidak menerima fakta bahwa Sasuke kini mencium pemuda lain di depan matanya.

"Teme! Lepaskan!" tidak perlu berpikir lebih lama lagi, Naruto tidak perduli siapa yang benar atau siapa yang salah. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang demikian.

"jangan ikut campur dobe!" "jangan memerintahku, Teme!"

Plak!

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke merasakan nyeri di pipinya. Naruto terdiam saat melihat Neji dengan cepat menampar Sasuke.

"apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?!" napas Neji agak terengah, matanya makin memerah karena marah. Ia merasa di permainkan saat ini. "apa maumu Sasuke, katakan?!"

"aku mencintaimu hyuuga Neji!" kata Sasuke lantang. "sudah lama aku menyimpan persaan ini!"

Naruto mematung mendengar pernyataan itu.

Neji sendiri nyaris melotot karena terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, ia seolah kehilangan kalimat nya. Sekali lagi ia menajamkan telinganya berharap sebelumnya telinga itu salah menerima informasi yang ia dengar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukainya, kan.

"apa katamu Sasuke?" kata Neji ragu-ragu, ia mundur beberapa langkah sebagai bentuk pertahanannya. Ia mulai meragukan segala yang ia dengar.

"ya, Neji. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu." Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke mulai merendah dan perlahan melemah— "aku orang yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, aku yang lebih dulu dekat dengan mu, aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu, tapi kenapa..." ada sebesit kilat di mata kelam itu. "kenapa harus Itachi, kenapa harus aniki yang merebut mu dariku?"

Neji membungkam mulutnya, setelah Sasuke menyatakan perasaan yang sebenernya ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tadi pagi begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Sasuke, tapi saat ini tak ada satu katapun yang ia rasa tepat untuk menjawab Sasuke.

Neji mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke, Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya.

"sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya, Neji." Kata Sasuke tajam. "kau pikir di sini hanya kamu yang menderita?"

Sekali lagi Neji menelan kalimat nya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi skenario seperti ini. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya kalau ternyata Sasuke berada di posisi demikian.

"aku terus menerus menyukaimu selama ini, tapi ternyata kau sudah berpacaran diam-diam dengan Itachi, dengan kakak kandungku sendiri!" Neji menundukan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini sebelumnya. "apa aku benar-benar orang jahatnya?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"tapi aku.."

"Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau kau putus dengan aniki. Aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan itu."

Neji kembali terdiam.

"tunggu teme!"

Belum sempat Neji menjawab kalimat Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu telah mengambil langkah cepat untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Naruto memandang sekali lagi ke arah Neji yang tak berkutik di tempatnya sebelum ia berlari mengejar Sasuke.

**XXX**

Naruto menghela nafasnya saat ia tiba di taman belakang. Di hadapannya ia melihat Sasuke sedah duduk di bawah pohon dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata yang basah.

"berhenti menangis, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke. "aku tidak menangis dobe!"

"jangan ngotot, teme! Jelas-jelas dari tadi air matamu mengalir gitu!" ucap Naruto sebal.

"kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" kata Sasuke ngotot sambil mengelap air mata yang meluncur mulus di pipinya, membuat Naruto sweat drop. "terserah deh" kata Naruto memutar matanya malas.

Di saat seperti ini pun Sasuke tetap keras kepala. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang sesengukan di sebelahnya, ia membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil sesekali air mata mengalir dari mata hitamnya yang kokoh.

"hei, sudahlah Sasuke.." Naruto melembutkan suaranya. Ia tidak tahu sesakit apa perasaan Sasuke saat ini, tapi sungguh melihat Sasuke yang menangis bukan lah pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya karena belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan meresponnya. Sejak awal Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia merasa kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan sangat angkuh, tapi—

"aku akan memberimu permen kalau kau berhenti menangis" —di sisi lain Sasuke juga selalu terlihat rapuh, entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau ia harus selalu berada di sisi Sasuke atau pemuda itu bisa pecah berkeping-keping kapan saja bila Naruto tidak menjaganya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto "aku bukan bocah."

Naruto mendengus sekali lagi, benar-benar angkuh dan keras kepala. "kalau begitu berhentilah menangis."

"aku tidak menangis, dobe!" "jangan berkata seperti itu kalau air matamu mengalir teme!" Sasuke terdiam dan segera menghapus air matanya membuat Naruto tersenyum. "begitu lebih baik" Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia kembali larut dalam pikirannya.

"teme.."

"hn?"

"apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat : _yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat melihat orang yang berharga untuk kita berbahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai_?" kata Naruto, Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata "omong kosong"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya "oh ya? Kenapa omong kosong?"

"tidak ada orang yang senang bila ada orang lain berbahagia diatas penderitaanya." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Setelah menangis sebentar tadi perasaannya agak lebih ringan.

"lalu menurutmu, tidak masalah kalau kita harus hidup bersama orang lain yang tidak bahagia saat bersama kita?"

"apa maksudmu?" Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang di sindir, Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke salah menanggapi pertanyannya segera membenarkan maksudnya. "tenanglah teme, aku hanya bertanya."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "entahlah, aku juga belum memikirkannya."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"aku hanya berpikir bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi, simple." Kata Sasuke dengan mata menerawang.

"sayangnya hidup tidak sesimple itu, terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak bisa terwujud begitu saja." Kalimat Naruto di respon dengan anggukan setuju oleh Sasuke. Suasana kembali hening dalam beberapa menit.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke untuk melihat ke arahnya. "mau apa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan perbuatan Naruto itu.

"Aa— " Sasuke membelakan matanya saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke memberontak tapi Naruto sudah memutus ciuman sangat singkat itu. "hadiah karena kau berhenti menangis."

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya saat ia merasakan rasa manis menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya. "permen?" Sasuke terkejut karena dari ciuman Naruto barusan ia memasukan permen ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sasuke dengan deathglare nya.

"wu..wuaah maaf teme, aku.. aku.." Sasuke dapat melihat reaksi Naruto yang gelagapan dan wajah Naruto yang kini memerah. Manis, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto sudah siap di pukul Sasuke sebelum ia mendengar suara Sasuke kemudian "sudah ku bilang aku bukan bocah, aku tidak butuh permen, dobe" suara yang normal, sama sekali tidak mengandung amarah atau rasa sebal di dalamnya.

"kau, tidak marah?" kata Naruto terpana, ia tidak percaya saat mendapatkan Sasuke yang tersenyum.. manis.

Drrrrr..

Sasuke merasakan handphone dalam sakunya bergetar kuat, ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama 'deidara' di layarnya.

"siapa?" kata Naruto penasaran. "teman kantor kakak ku" jawab Sasuke lantas menjawab telponnya.

"moshi-moshi deidara-nii" sapa Sasuke. "ada apa?" sambung nya. "Apa?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak kaget.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat seketika. "baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang" suara Sasuke kini berubah panik.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"a-aniki ku..."

TBC

Whew..

What do you think?

Semoga cepat tamat nih cerita.


End file.
